Total Drama Manipulation Manipulación Del Drama
by ElChocolateCobraVida
Summary: Noah y Heather salen en secreto en TDM total drama musical , nadie se espera el plan que tienen para controlar el juego y GANAR.
1. La Verdadera Alianza

No se bien como será total drama musical, algo me lo imagino, influye mucho no haber visto tda, ya quiero que lo traduzcan : (, en fin este es un fic hecho con la colaboración de mi amigo Zack, es de Tdm… y es un Noah x Heather (a pesar de ser fanática del NoCo, es un fic Nother), tengo entendido que se filmara alrededor del mundo, espero no equivocarme… asi que… el fic empiezan mientras ellos están en Francia, lamentablemente no he viajado por el mundo así que disculpen los errores que me llevare : (

(Nico, te lo dedico, ya que te encanta la pareja ^^)

Introducción: Noah y Heather salen en secreto en TDM, nadie se espera el plan que tienen para controlar el juego y GANAR.

-----

**Capitulo 1: La Verdadera Alianza**

----

Noah: Es aquí

Heather: ¿Aquí?

Noah: si, ya lo registre todo, no hay cámaras

Heather: ¿seguro?

Noah: por supuesto que no estoy seguro y por eso te traje hasta aquí (sarcasmo, ¿lo tengo que aclarar? Mmm… mejor no aclarare)

Quizás Noah no fue popular entre los campistas, pero en su colegio si lo era, si hasta habia llegado a presidente de la clase con votos unánimes, ahora el se encontraba oculto con Heather en la casa de una antigua maestra de Frances de su secundario que por suerte Chris no se avivo de poner cámaras…

Heather: bien, ya que estamos aquí, pongamos en claro que tenemos que hacer, ya se fue Ezekiel por mandarse ese pequeño error de las hormigas… y si no hacemos algo yo seré la próxima, soy conciente que a muchos no les agrado, eres mi alianza pero no es suficiente. Estaba pensando de usar a esa tal Sierra y a ese Alejandro, conseguí una grabación interesante de su confesionario.

Heather sonríe y saca de su bolsillo un celular rojo con brillantes, lo abre yendo a la parte de grabaciones y enseñándole a Noah la grabación en donde Alejandro deja en claro que "el chico buena onda que todos quieren" es en realidad "un maldito doble cara titiritero"

Noah: excelente pero recuerda de que si los usaras, no les digas que estoy yo en la alianza

La consigna de Noah a Heather le resulto extraña, no pudo evitar decir un incrédulo "¿Por qué?"

Noah sonriendole maliciosamente, como siempre hace su sonrisa, le respondio

Noah: Nuestro plan base es manipular a todos a nuestro gusto, lo mejor siempre es agarrar al otro desprevenido, vos tienes que hacer pensar a Kathie y a Alejandro que la alianza es solo, SierraXAlejandroXHeather, mientras yo por mi lado puedo convencer a Lindsay, LeShawna y Gwen para estar en una conmigo, lo que te beneficiara porque ellas tres te quieren fuera

Heather: mm, me gusta como piensas pero… oh vamos, tu tampoco eres tan querido…

Noah: ya… *Noah le besa los labios y continua la frase* …cállate. ¿Si? Yo me encargo de lo mío y tu de lo tuyo

Heather: esta bien, sera mejor que empecemos el plan, yo se bien como hare lo mío, pero lo tuyo lo veo difícil, no me gusta admitirlo pero esas arpías son hábiles, excepto Lindsay, claro esta.

Noah: ¿Acaso no dije que te callaras y te encargaras de lo tuyo?

Heather: ¡oye una cosa! *dice agarrandole el rostro con ambas manos en sus mejillas* que te quede claro que me encanta como maltratas a los demás pero conmigo modérate ¿ok?

Noah: *tratando de modular, pues le costaba con dos manos apretándole las mejillas* Ok, basta de discusión sigamos con el plan…

Heather: y yo que creí que eras perezoso … *le suelta el rostro* vayamos…

Noah: ja…. Perezoso… no creo que hayas creído eso en la cama

Heather: *sonrojandose y adelantandose a el* callate idiota y abre la puerta

Noah: esta bien…

Noah camina hacia la puerta pero al pasar al lado de Heather la… nalguea (off: eso si que no lo esperaba ¿verdad? ^^) y sigue caminando hasta agarrar la llaves

Heather: ¿¡Como te atreves?! ¡Esto no quedara así!

Heather se acerca y arrincona a Noah

Noah: veamos… *dice cruzándose de brazos*… no me gusta ser la mujer en la relación…

Heather: Te quejas como una…

Luego de decir eso ella lo besa y lo atrapa con sus brazos pero Noah se separa

Noah: ¿¡vamos a hacer el plan?!

Heather: ¿¡Que rayos fue eso?! ¡Bruto!

Noah: Amor, no te ofendas ¿ok? Pero necesito mi cabeza *dice señalándose la de arriba* para pensar, no intentes bloquearla y que use la otra. Creo que no entendiste la teoría sobre las hormonas.

Heather: se más de hormonas que tu y es divertido usarte de experimento pero tienes razon, que no sea eliminada es la prioridad

Noah: *cof* *cof*

Heather: ni que tu tampoco lo seas, no lo dije por que no estas en peligro

Noah: si, claro, como sea… vámonos… y recuerda…

Heather: no te conosco Noah, solo lo poco y justo de la convivencia… me desagradas y blah blah, ya tengo todo claro geniecito… ya vámonos

Noah: de acuerdo… te veo aquí en dos horas

Noah abre la puerta dejando pasar a Heather que sale con la frente en alto caminando indiferente y un par de minutos más tarde sale Él caminando con un libro en la mano sobre Francia.

…….

(off: en el trailer me pareció ver en un momento de fondo el comedor sobre el avión, así que supongo que quizás duerman también ahí, en el avión..)

Heather subió al avión dirigiéndose al lugar donde dormían las chicas, como ella se imagino solo encontró a Sierra abrazándose a su peluche de Cody

Heather: hola Sierra

Sierra se sorprendió de la presencia de Heather pues estaba tan concentrada abrazando y besando a su peluche que no noto que ella había entrado, rápidamente escondió el peluche

Sierra: He…H-Heather…. Hola…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Heather: vine por mi maquillaje *dijo mientras revolvía entre sus cosas buscándolo* ¿Por qué no estas afuera con Cody? ¿No has oído que París es la ciudad del amor?

Sierra: Es que estuve toda la mañana buscándolo, pero no lo logre encontrar, así que vine al cuarto a descansar un rato… ¿y tu Heather? ¿Has encontrado amor en París?

Heather saco rápidamente su polvo compacto de base champagne y comenzó a colocárselo para disimular el sonrojo

Heather: querida, no hay tiempo para amar en mi lista de cosas, yo siempre aspiro a más alto y el amor… para mi es sinónimo de estorbo

Sierra: Oh Heather… eso es horrible ¿enserio crees eso sobre el amor?

Heather: por ahora si… *dijo cerrando la base y guardándola en su bolso de maquillaje* … bueno creo que saldré a respirar aire, no todos los días se viaja a Paris

Sierra: buen punto, creo que retomare mi búsqueda de Cody

Heather: antes que vayas Sierra, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿ya sabes como ganar esto?

Sierra: ¿ganar? Pues… dando lo mejor de uno ¿o no?

Heather: es una adorable estrategia pero no es suficiente, yo te recomiendo que busques alguna alianza, porque por más que merescas ganar el premio, los demás te pueden jugar en contra con sus alianzas

Sierra: ¿alianza? Espera un momento… *toma aire asombrada* ¿¡ACASO ME ESTAS OFRECIENDO UNA?! Oh esto no lo puedo creer, Heather no solo se le dio por hablarme sino que también me ofrece una alianza, esto es asombrosamente oh my god! Siiii siiii digo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar en tu alianza? He seguido cada capitulo de Tdi y Tda, he visto las repeticiones una….y otra…y otra…y otra…. Etc vez… se que eres una pe…. Digo…. Chica traicionera doble cara. ¿Sabes? Yo parezco tonta pero no lo soy. *se cruza de brazos y la mira ofendida*

Heather: no se si ofenderme por tu comentario, pero supongo que tienes razón, he demostrado ser todo eso que dices quizás mmm… no mejor no

Sierra: no no, ¡dime!

Heather: digo que quizás puedo demostrarte que en este tiempo he... madurado… logrando que tu salgas con Cody ¿no es romántica la idea? Pero mi esfuerzo… argh, no quiero que sea en vano si tu no estaras en una alianza conmigo

Sierra: em.. bueno… quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo

Heather: ¿en que piensas?

Sierra: estaré en tu alianza pero tu ayúdame en todo momento con Cody, por ejemplo, puedes darme un adelanto ayudándome a encontrarlo en París, quisiera cenar con el en algún restaurante esta noche

Heather: dalo por hecho *saca de vuelta su maquillaje* un poco de rubor te vendría bien para conquistarlo…

…………….

Mientras tanto…

Gwen ponía un par de monedas en el sombrero del mimo y este le guiñaba el ojo

LeShawna: ¿sabias que Trent le tiene fobia a los mimos?

Gwen: si, pero eso no significa que no pueda darle limosna… el esta…. Trabajando

Lindsay: si maquillarse es un trabajo ¿Por qué a mi no me dan dinero?

Gwen: LeShawna recuérdame devuelta por que ella esta con nosotras…

LeShawna: Oh vamos, Lindsay es una buena chica, fue marioneta de Heather pero es buena chica y esta sin su Beth… aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no estas con Tyler?

Lindsay: es que no logro encontrarlo desde hace dos temporadas… ¿Quién es Tyler?

Gwen: bien… supongo que no es peligrosa….

Noah el cual estaba a unos metros apoyado en la pared fingiendo leer las estaba vigilando y esperando para poder actuar, por suerte Lindsay le ahorro trabajo para iniciar la conversación

Lindsay: oh miren, es Nemo ¿Has visto a Tyler?

Noah: debe estar escalando La Torre Eiffel, deberías conocerlo tanto como su nombre…

LeShawna: el arisco y viejo Noah, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noah: supongo que no te has enterado que compito en un reality show…

Noah sabia que necesitaba convencer a las chicas de formar una alianza con el pero siendo así su actitud no le seria tan fácil, por lo tanto trato de controlar su lengua filosa por el bien de su plan.

Gwen: oye, deberías bajar un poco tus humos, siempre eres muy antipático

Noah realmente le quería responder "Me hablo la gemela de Geoff, Miss Simpatía" pero logro contenerse

Noah: De acuerdo de acuerdo… supongo que tienes razón, empecemos de nuevo, hola chicas ¿Qué andaban haciendo?

LeShawna: no nos gusta que nos estes tomando el pelo

Lindsay: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace Norm con mi cabello? ¿Cómo que lo esta tomando?

Noah: *frunce el ceño* enserio estaba preguntando lo de "¿Qué andan haciendo?"

LeShawna: bien, digamos que te creemos… solo paseábamos por París ¿y tu? Además de leer ¿has hecho algún otra cosa en París?

La mente de Noah le mostraba a el unas imágenes no muy grata de ver (para nosotros) sobre su relación con Heather, lo cual provoco un ligero rubor en su rostro, del cual se despreocupo porque su piel morena lo disimulaba muy bien…

Noah: Veamos, me levante, hice una caminata corta siguiendo mi guía turística, fui a un _Salon de Thé,_ practique mi francés hablando con gente de aca y ahora estoy aquí leyendo este libro sobre la historia de Francia.

Lindsay: no entendí nada pero creo que menciono comida, yo hoy comi deme dulele

Gwen: Lindsay, tu comiste _Crème brûlée_

Noah: eso ni siquiera es francés

LeShawna: ¿ah no? Dime sabelotodo ¿entonces porque el nombre es en francés?

Noah: ¿Por qué esa agresión? Yo solo comentaba… pero ya que preguntas te explicare, _la crema es originaria de la cocina inglesa, hoy en día conocemos el nombre así debido a lo popular que es en Francia. _(off: Lo que esta en cursiva fue sacado de Wikipedia)

LeShawna: ah…bien… creo que te he juzgado chico, lo siento.

Noah: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado… bien, ya no las molestare, iré a leer a otra parte.

Las chicas se miraron entre si mientras Noah se alejaba con su libro

LeShawna: ¡Espera Noah! Que te parece si…. Vamos por un helado… aunque no se si acá vendan, ando desorientada

Lindsay: los helados son tan ricos…. Quisiera uno de fresa…

Noah: ¿helado de fresa? Mmm... se de un lugar bastante bueno en la calle _Ile Saint Louis, _la heladería _Glacier Berthillon, _uno de mis hermanos fue hace un par de años atrás, dijo que fue el mejor helado de fresa que comió en su vida… (off: la información de la heladería la saque de Internet ^^ se supone que existe realmente y que es bastante buena)

Lindsay: ohhh… Normie tiene hermanos

Gwen: ¿enserio tienes?

LeShawna: hablemos en el camino, Leshawna tiene hambre *les dijo mientras con sus manos comenzaba a empujarlos para que caminen*

Noah: es para el otro lado…

LeShawna: …. Bien… creo que es buena idea que el chico sabio nos guie

Noah: También creo que es buena idea que el chico sabio, les pague el helado ¿Qué dicen? Hablo enserio, me estoy ofreciendo a pagarles

Lindsay: siii, que el chico sabio pague, por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?

Gwen: Em, Noah, ¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado generoso?

Noah: es verdad… es demasiado, pero a mi me gusta ser un caballero, no se vera bien si ustedes me invitan

LeShawna: entonces no salgas muy seguido con nosotras…

Noah: la próxima cada uno se paga lo de uno ¿de acuerdo? Por hoy déjenme que yo las invite…

Lindsay: siiii, yo es tan generoso y genial

Gwen: un momento ¿dijiste la próxima?

Noah: si, no habrá próxima si no quieren

LeShawna: Chico, si eres tan buena onda como lo estas siendo ahora, lo cual es una parte de ti que no conocia, estas chicas y yo no tenemos ningún problema en que salgas con nosotras ¿verdad chicas?

Lindsay: ¡Claroooo!

Gwen: es raro lo que voy a decir pero "eres bienvenido Noah"

Noah estaba sorprendido, no por la hospitalidad, sino porque jamás imagino lo fácil que seria engañarlas, pero el sabia bien que excepto por Lindsay. LeShawna y Gwen podrían estar fingiendo y no bajarían la guardia tan pronto, miro con disimulo su reloj de bolsillo pensando en Heather y luego les dijo a las chicas

Noah: ¿Acaso LeShawna no tenia hambre? ¡Vamos por esos helados antes que anochezca!

……………………………………………….

:3 bien, primer capitulo listo… ¿ahora que? Mm… no se…. ^^ dejen comentarios si quieren, inspiran xD y traspiran (¿eh?) ignoren lo último, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ^_^

**Todos los personajes son de Fresh Tv **

_**Fic basado en lo poco que se sabe de Tdm ^^, capitulo editado, cambie el nombre de Kathie por Sierra, ahora resulta que se llama así (espero que no lo vuelvan a cambiar T_T)**_


	2. Cena y helados

Antes de ir con el capitulo 2 quería agradecer todos los reviews, tanto positivos como negativos, los positivos alientan mucho y los negativos me hacen ver errores para tener en cuenta : ) aunque admito que me costara bastante lo que es ortográfico (es mi maldito karma xD), cambiare el estilo de escritura a partir de este capitulo ya que el anterior era indebido (me saltee eso, soy una idi*ta x_X), tengan en cuenta los que leyeron que Kathie ya no se llama Kathie, sino que al parecer se llamara Sierra (lo cual a mi me gusta más porque Kathie era muy parecido a Katie ^^ y era fácil confundirlas)

Un resumen del anterior capitulo: Noah y Heather son pareja pero nadie lo sabe, tienen un plan para ganar, manipular a los demás pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¿Quién realmente manipula a quien? Al parecer Heather ha logrado haber hecho morder el anzuelo a Sierra ¿Lo lograra con Alejandro? ¿Y Noah habrá triunfado con Gwen, Lindsay y LeShawna? Con las cuales ahora esta en una heladería en Paris….

Trato de no salirme de la personalidad del personaje, avísenme si creen que algo no va con su personalidad, Sierra y Alejandro, sus personalidades están basadas en puras suposiciones

Gracias Zack por aportar : )

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos le pertenecen a _Fresh TV. _

Excepto: Denise y las gemelas francesas

………………

………………

**Capitulo 2: Cena y helados**

Heather volvió a mirar la hora en su celular, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que estuvo con Noah, le desagradaba la idea de ir con medio trabajo hecho, realmente no le gustaría llegar y que Noah le dijera que el terminó su parte mientras que ella solo consiguió a Sierra, que en estos momentos estaba caminando al lado de Heather buscando a Cody.

-¿Por qué miras tanto tu celular Heather? ¿Esperas algún mensaje o algo?- preguntó Sierra que había notado en la mirada de Heather una gota de ansiedad

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo- le respondió ella cerrando el celular y guardándolo

-Heather no seas cruel conmigo o me arrepentiré de estar en tu alianza-

¡Oh no! No solo tenía que ir con Noah y ver que hizo todo el trabajo, sino que también iba a ir a decirle "Mi amor, no conseguí nada", vamos Heather… tu eres la mejor manipuladora que existe, no dejes que el te gane…

-Sierra… te pido disculpas, creo que es el calor, me… malhumora un poco-

-¿Y el calor te malhumoro toda las anteriores temporadas? ¿Eh?-

Realmente Heather hubiera deseado poder mandarla a la m…lejos

-No conocía esa parte tuya querida, eres ruda-

-Te dije que no era torpe aunque lo parezca- le sonrió Sierra

-Oh, al parecer mis ojos encontraron a Cody… bien, manos a la obra, pero recuerda, eres mi alianza a partir de ahora, no hagas que todo esto que hago sea en vano ¿vale?-

-Heather, te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás de tenerme-

Dicho todo esto, Sierra se quedo en donde estaba parada y Heather se acerco a Cody y su compañera de charla, al parecer una francesa que sabia hablar su mismo idioma

-No entiendo ¿Qué significa "niña bonita"?- le decía la chica de pelo largo, lacio, al parecer sedoso y rubio, con ojos de muñeca de porcelana de un color azul marino.

-Deja que el Codester te explique, significa…-

-Hola Cody- interrumpió Heather

-¿¡Heather?!- fue el saludo de Cody

-¿Ella es tu amiga Cody? Hola chica-

-Hola… ¿tu eres?-

-Denise, soy de aquí, pero hablo algo su idioma, lindo lugar ¿cierto?-

-Ella es una fan mía, dime Heather ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿es tu fan?- Heather contuvo la risa, sabia que Sierra la estaba viendo y tenia que convencer a Cody de salir esta noche con Sierra –sabia que alguien como tu obtendría muchos fans-

-Espera… ¿Estas siendo amable? Oh no no… no caeré en ningún truco tuyo ¿Qué quieres?-

-El gran codester ahora es un desconfiado, y yo creí que era un chico que no podía juzgar a nadie… cada día se aprende algo nuevo ¿no?-

-Enserio Heather, ¿Qué quieres?-

-No entiendo nada ¿de que hablar? ¿Estorbo? Puedo irme si ustedes querer-

Cody consintió a su amiga francesa agarrandole la mano y diciéndole que esperara un momento que el no tardaría en arreglar un asunto

-Mira Cody, lo diré rápido, tengo otra fan tuya molestándome con que quiere conocerte, también es francesa y habla nuestro idioma, ahora te preguntaras ¿Por qué hago esto? Digamos que ella me pago muy bien para obligarte a ir a cenar esta noche a un restaurante, ¿Qué dices? ¿Iras por las buenas o tendré que emplear las malas?-

-Amm… bueno creo que… no puedo decepcionar a mis fans, dame horario y dirección, estaré allí- sonrió nervioso Cody, que ni pensó su respuesta, a decir verdad, le asustaba un poco lo que Heather es capaz de hacer por las malas… así que mejor ir a cenar con su fan ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

_Créeme Cody que muy malo…_

………………

-El helado de fresa es taaaaaaan sabroso- comentaba Lindsay

-Oh si, no se compara con la comida de avión que el chef nos hace comer en nuestros viajes, ire por otro-

-LeShawna, si vas por otro creo que tu trasero estallara- le dijo Lindsay

-Oh no…. No quisiste decir eso-

-¿No quise? ¿Enserio? De acuerdo…-

-Asi me gusta, vuelvo al rato-

Quedando solo Noah, Gwen y Lindsay en la mesa terminando sus helados la conversación fue la siguiente

-A veces LeShawna me asusta- suspiraba Lindsay

-Ella es buena chica, pero intenta no hablar de su físico. No es una idea muy inteligente- le recomendó Gwen

Noah termino de introducir por su faringe el último pedazo de helado y miro fijo a las chicas, en su mente se estaba trazando un plan, debía encontrar algo para usar de excusa y hacer la alianza, quizás amaba a Heather… no… amar es una palabra muy fuerte, solo la quería para pasar el rato y una noche cálida, como iba diciendo, quizás quería a Heather pero no iba a tolerar ir con las manos vacías y que ella si hubiera hecho su parte.

-Gwen…- empezó a decir Noah -…te veo más relajada esta temporada ¿no te ha estado molestando esa Heather?-

-¿Sabes? Es curioso… aun no la he cruzado en Paris, me pregunto si algo debe estar planeando-

-Ella es tan malvaaaaaaadaaaaaa- acotó Lindsay

-LeShawna ha llegado con más helado- dijo (obviamente) LeShawna mientras se iba a sentar a la mesa

Noah iba a continuar hablando después de la interrupción de LeShawna pero sus orejas captaron las palabras de la mesa de al lado

- Sont-ils?- (nota: Las palabras en francés fueron hecha con traductor u.u yo no se francés. Pondré al costado la traducción en cursiva) _(¿Son ellos?)_

- Je le crois, sont célèbres- _(Creo que sí, son famosos)_

- Bavarder avec eux, quelle langue parlez-vous?- _(Vamos a hablarles, ¿Qué idioma hablaran?)_

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne parle pas le français- _(No lo sé, no creo que hablen francés)_

-Noah, ¿en que piensas? Luces algo… colgado- le dijo LeShawna

-Ah, es que… me quede meditando las palabras de Gwen-

-¿Mis palabras?- pregunto extrañada Gwen

-Sí eso de que no te has cruzado a Heather por que quizás trame algo… ¿saben chicas?, no quiero ser el tercer eliminado, me gustaría durar más… y habiendo visto las anteriores temporadas por televisión me ha dado suficiente información para saber que si Heather trama algo, hay que tramar algo también. ¿Ustedes ya tienen algo en mente?-

-A decir verdad como estamos viajando por el mundo me he dedicado más a recorrer que a pensar en la competencia, bueno excepto cuando organizamos los pequeños números musicales para no ser expulsada, ¿Cuándo nos darán los equipos? – fue lo que contesto LeShawna

-Supongo que pronto…- respondió Gwen - …y con respecto a lo dicho por Noah, deberíamos armar una alianza-

-¿Quiénes? ¿Ustedes?- respondió Noah

-Nosotros Noah, Nosotros, Tú, Lindsay, LeShawna y yo-

-Es verdad, este muchacho tiene cerebro, nos seria útil ¿Qué dices Noah?- le sonrió LeShawna

-Supongo que todos saldremos beneficiados, así que acepto- sonrío también Noah, satisfecho, aún así sabia que no debía bajar la guardia

-Tengo mala experiencia en alianzas, no se si quisiera estar en una- comentó Lindsay

-Lindsay, nosotros no somos Heather, somos tus amigos- le alento Noah

-Ohhh…. Nino es tierno-

-De verdad chico, eso fue tierno y … me asusta-

-No me culpes LeShawna, soy un chico multifacético- en estos momentos Noah tenía ganas de reír, "Chico multifacético" ja ja y …. Ja…, pero sin importar cuanto era la tentación Noah siguió serio, con una sonrisa simpática para caer bien. -¿Y Lindsay? ¿Nos acompañas en la alianza? Va a ver muchas…- Noah sabia cual era la palabra mágica para convencer a Lindsay -…compras-

-Esto es genial, estar en la alianza con Neville, Wendy y Shania es como estar con tres chicas siiiiiiiiiiiiii- chilló Lindsay - ¡Estaré con ustedes!-

-¿Ustedes son los de total drama musical?- les preguntó una chica de pelo castaño el cual le llegaba a los hombros y poseía una boina fucsia. Esa chica a la vez, estaba acompañada por alguien idéntica a ella incluso en el vestuario, con la única diferencia que su pelo llegaba hasta la cintura. Noah reconoció la voz, las chicas de la otra mesa tenían que ser…

-Si somos nosotros, ¿Qué quieren?- respondió LeShawna

-Les filles sont laides, sauf pour la blonde, et ils ont répondu que me bouleverse- _(Son chicas feas excepto por la rubia, y esa que respondio me cae mal), _dijo la del pelo largo

-No sabemos francés- le comento algo enojada Gwen

Noah sonrío

-Y ella tampoco sabe su idioma, yo les traduciré, me dijo que los admira mucho-

-Ohhh…. Que ternura de chica, ¡gracias!- sonrió Lindsay

-ahora le traduciré lo que dijiste- la chica de pelo corto se giro y le dijo a la de pelo largo -Je vous ai dit, n'est-ce pas ridicule?- _(te dijo gracias ¿no te parece ridícula?)_

-Oui, oh regarde, ça n'est pas une fille est un garcon- _(Sí, oh mira, ese no es una chica es un muchacho)_

-est le nerd, mais c'est aussi ridicule le dire, vous avez dit que vous êtes son ventilateur- _(es el nerd, pero también es tonto le diré que dijiste que eres su fan) _luego girando hacia Noah, la chica dijo –mi hermana piensa que eres guapo, es tu fan-

-Felicidades Noah tienes fans- comentó Gwen algo arisca

Noah tan solo sonrio y contesto -vous êtes si jolie me donne la nausée, ça fait mal qui ne sont pas célèbres comme moi- _(Ustedes son tan guapas, que me dan nauseas, que lástima que no son famosas como yo)_

Ambas abrieron su boca de asombro y Noah miro la hora, ya faltaba poco así que mejor ya irse

-Debo irme, es hora de tomar mi medicina-

-¿Medicina?- dijeron LeShawna y Gwen al mismo tiempo

-Alergias mortales, nada de que preocuparse...- contestó con su sarcasmo Noah – Ahora si me disculpan, nos veremos luego-

-Adiós Neo, nos divertimos mucho contigo- se despidió Lindsay

-Adiós camarada, espero que no te arrepientas de nuestro plan y que salgamos más seguido- dijo LeShawna mientras miraba su cuchara repleta de helado

-Adiós…- fue lo que contesto solamente Gwen

Ya dicho los adioses, Noah paso por entre las dos francesas que aun estaban atónitas, pero al menos la pelilargo le llego a decir cuando paso -malheureux, nous vous hais- _(Infeliz, te odiamos)_

Y Noah ya saliendo por la puerta sonrió pensando para sus adentro

"_Hacen bien"_

……………………………………………………………

T ata ta tan…. Bueno eso, ojala les guste *-*, y si no les gusta pido disculpas T-T, a mi me gusta ^^ supongo que eso es lo importante ¿verdad? O.o… Recuerden cada review es bien recibido

Pd: Pobre Cody……


	3. Lo tercero en el baño

Para empezar quería volver a agradecer todos los reviews, nunca me imagine tener tantos (yo esperaba uno o dos nada más, quizás cero xD), al parecer las francesas tuvieron existo : ) , bueno… creo que no hay nada más que decir, sino que gracias de nuevo : D

**Resumen del anterior capitulo: **Heather esta preocupada de que le gane Noah en sus misiones, por suerte para ella ya Sierra esta dentro de su alianza a cambio de una cena con Cody, ahora debe ir por Alejandro, le falta poco para que se termine el tiempo que pactó con su chico. En cambio Noah, ya tiene tiempo de sobra porque consiguió a Lindsay, Gwen y LeShawna.

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos le pertenecen a _Fresh TV. _

……….

**Capitulo 3: Lo tercero en el baño**

………

_Me preguntas "¿Por qué te degradas así?", ¡Debes hacerlo! ¿Qué no ves que él puede ser peligroso? No pelees con él, no conviene_

-¿Por qué? No me ama… no lo amo…-

_Su alianza es de __**una persona más que la tuya, **__corres peligro, ¿Quién dice que no hace todo esto para su beneficio?, la gente de su alianza te odia… realmente corres peligro, úsalo, encárgate de que él te ame, que te proteja y luego… destrúyelo_

……………

Estaba sentado en la mesa que reservaron a su nombre, la cena ya estaba pagada ¿por Heather?

-ok, eso es raro, ¿no se suponía que Heather organizo esto por dinero y ahora ella pagó la cena?- pensaba Cody- hay algo que no cierra aquí, quizás… no, no puede ser… quizás ella sea mi fan- la idea provocó en Cody un escalofrío, se imaginaba acorralado por Heather, la enemiga mortal de su amada Gwen, aunque…. ¿y si Gwen se ponía celosa?, no no no….el no iba a caer tan bajo, el no quería caer tan bajo, pero… una parte de él, decía

_Hazlo _

De pronto Cody visualizo una chica bien peinada acercándose a él, era la acomodadora, atrás de ella estaba su cita, la cual estaba siendo tapada por esa acomodadora (o como se les llame), el preparo su mejor sonrisa, miró si su prendedor en forma de una rosa roja estaba correctamente puesto en su traje y luego alzo la mirada a la chica………

-¡Oh shit! Trágame tierra- fue lo que le dijo la mente de Cody a Cody, cuando vio a Sierra

-Hola Cody – dijo Sierra dando su mejor sonrisa, ella estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que cenaba en un restaurante tan elegante y además con su ídolo número uno. Realmente deseaba impactarlo, por eso, dejo que Heather la maquillara y también hubiera dejado que le hiciera un peinado especial pero Heather estaba apurada, así que desesperada le pidió ayuda a la primera chica que se cruzó, Izzy.

……………………..

-¡Izzy! O E-scope o… ¿Cómo rayos te llamas ahora?-

-Ahora yo… soy…. ¡Izzy!. ¿Qué quieres Sierra?-

-Em, espero no arrepentirme pero ¿Sabes peinar?-

-Ohhhhhh, Sierra encontró a alguien en París, espera un momento ¿¡¿No será Owen?!?-

-No, claro que no, Owen es tuyo-

-Claro que es mío, Izzy ya lo sabe, pero si algún día quieres te lo presto, a Izzy gustarle los intercambios…-

-Oh sí, ehm…seguro, algún día podríamos- dijo Sierra para alegrar a Izzy aunque no se le cruzaba por la cabeza estar con Owen ni prestar a Cody

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca acaso? ¿¡Crees que Izzy aceptaría intercambiar a su chico?! ¿Qué te afecto la mente París o que?-

-Lo siento Izzy, yo solo…-

-Shhhhhh, no me hables, tu viniste a mí a pedirme un peinado pero… deberías ponerte un vestido primero o luego te arruinarías el peinado… ¿Qué no sabes que la ropa es lo primero que uno debe ponerse chica?-

-¡Pero ya tengo un vestido!-

-¡Eso parece el vestido del Chef Hatchet!-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sierra… esto es París, alguna tienda vende vestidos carísimos por aquí ¡vayamos!-

-Pero no tengo dinero-

-Izzy invita…-

-¿De donde rayos sacas el dinero?-

-Una Izzy jamás revela sus secretos-

….

Por suerte para Sierra, Izzy le compro un bello vestido, que le daba aspecto de princesa pero… la peino como Poodle.

-Eh…Lindo peinado…Sierra- le sonrió Cody que trataba de descifrar a que venia todo esto, Sierra es imposible que le haya pagado una cantidad interesante a Heather para que lo obligara a salir con ella. ¿Entonces por que lo hizo?

-Ohhh, Cooodyyy, gracias eres muy tierno- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla Sierra – No puedo creer lo guapo que te has vestido, de verdad eres tan, ¡oh my god!, asombroso, es decir mírate nomás ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme acaso? No puedo respirar con tanta sensualidad enfrente de mis mortales ojos, ¿Me vas a proponer casamiento esta noche? No es que quiera apresurar las cosas entre nosotros pero… es París y el ambiente es totalmente ideal ¡Oh no! No te estoy presionando, para nada-

Y luego de tantas palabras Sierra le mostró la más grande sonrisa que tenía de suplica.

¿Qué podía decir Cody ante esta situación? Lo que cualquier chico diría…

-Tengo que ir al baño-

-De acuerdo pero espera- Sierra le dio a Cody una cámara –Sácate fotos, quiero recuerdos de esta noche tan hermosa-

-Ehm….seguro-

Cody intento no correr hacia al baño pero realmente deseaba ir para huir de Sierra, entro y se quedo en lavado mirándose en el espejo, estaba pálido… ¡claro que lo iba a estar! Sierra a su lado era sinónimo de desastre

-Bien Cody, Piensa- se decía para si mismo Cody –Puedes huir y enfrentar la furia de Heather, porque ella debe estar pendiente de lo que pase, algo trama, por otro lado puedes armarte de valor, salir al mundo y cenar con Sierra, oh vamos solo… solo es sentarse, comer uno o dos platillos, asentir a todo lo que diga, ser simpático y luego cuando todo termine, evitarla y nunca más tener una cita a ciegas. Nunca jamás-

Cody temblaba mientras se miraba palidecer aun más delante del espejo, sentía que iba a desmayarse hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron

-Cody, Cody, ¿ya te tomaste las fotos?-

Era Sierra… Cody nunca estuvo más agradecido que los franceses hablaran otro idioma. Ella seguía golpeando la puerta preguntándole "¿Estas bien Cody?", así que antes de que se armen papelones salió.

-¿¡Por que no me esperaste en la mesa?!- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Oh vamos Cody, me preocupe, pensé que algo te había pasado, los hombres van muy rápido al baño al menos que se estén echando una, ¡oh my god! ¿Te echaste una pensando en mi Cody?-

Tanto Cody, como ustedes y como yo nos traumamos ante la pregunta de Sierra…

Unos segundos de silencio hasta que me destraume y pueda seguir escribiendo…

Listo, no me destraume pero… aquí vamos…

-Mejor vamos a comer- dijo Cody yendo a la mesa tratando de disimular su cara de "me quiero cortar las….digo…me quiero matar"

-Al menos te lavaste las manos ¿Cierto?-

-Sí…- y Cody se sentó

-Ejem…-

-¿Por qué no te sientas Sierra?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te diga realmente porque? ¿Te interesa oírlo Cody? ¿No lo puedes deducir tú? Creí que sabias como ser un verdadero caballero-

-¿Ehh?-

-Cof…Silla…Cof…tú…cof…muevela….cof…para que yo… cof…me siente….cof cof-

-Ah…- Cody se puso de pie y como "indirectamente" sugirió Sierra, le corrió la silla para que se siente

-Oh…. No tenias por que hacerlo ¡gracias!- y luego de decir eso Sierra se sentó

Cody resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, él en general nunca los pondría, es muy buena onda con todo el mundo pero Sierra… lo sacaba de quicio.

-Bien, ahora a sentarse y a ver que hay en el menú- pensó Cody, lamentablemente se llevo la sorpresa de que el menú estaba en francés. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Sierra si ella entendía francés se la encontró sin mirar el menú pero mirándolo a él fijamente con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó Cody nervioso

-Por supuesto- le contesto

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- se asombro Cody, esperanzado que quizás Sierra le sirva de traductora

-Lo mismo que tú- Y con esas palabras se esfumó la esperanza de Cody de tener idea que pedir…

-Eh…ok, no se si te gustara-

-Oh Cody, no te preocupes, ya lo analice, somos 100% compatibles, nos tiene que gustar lo mismo-

-¿Esta es una cena o una película de terror? ¡Que tortura!- gritaban los pensamientos de Cody

Llegó un mozo a pedir la orden, al azar Cody eligió una comida ya que cuando le preguntó al mozo si hablaba español o inglés, el mozo le puso cara rara.

-_Bullabesa_- dijo Cody un tanto nervioso y el mozo anotó, luego este miró a Sierra

-_Bullabesa_- dijo Sierra también

-¿_boire?-_ preguntó el mozo y Cody captó que se refería a la bebida pero ¿Cómo comunicarle la respuesta si no sabe ni español ni inglés?

-H2O- le respondió Cody, el mozo lo volvió a mirar mal pero anotó y le preguntó a Sierra que respondió exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez que se fue el mozo, Sierra se quedo mirando a Cody y suspiró atontada. Cody no caería en la trampa de preguntar "¿qué?", porque no tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación con Sierra, así que se puso a mirar la decoración del lugar

-Cody…-

Mierda, Sierra inicio la conversación, pero Cody no es tonto, se hizo el distraído (aunque eso realmente no sirvió de mucho)

-Hey… ¡Cooooody!-

Cody la miro con cara de "¿eh?" (Y más de uno en el restaurante los miro mal por el gritito)

-Andas muy disperso ¿en que piensas? ¿En mí?- a Sierra le brillaban los ojos

-En…Gwen- bien, no se si esa fue una buena idea, pero Cody necesitaba zafar de tanto… asfixiamiento

-¿Gwen? Oh no, ¿sigues tras la chica gótica?- la sonrisa de Sierra se desvaneció

-Algo así- ¿Qué estas haciendo Cody?... ¿Estas seguro que decir eso es bueno?

-¡Ah!, eso significa que…- Sierra se calló y la curiosidad pico a Cody

-¿Qué?- preguntó este

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ESTABAS TOCANDO PENSANDO EN GWEN MIENTRAS ESTABAS EN EL BAÑO!!!!!!!!

- gritó Sierra

En su vida Cody vivió muchos momentos vergonzosos pero aun así no le gustaba vivirlos, tener a todo un restaurante elegante de París mirándote mal aunque no hablen tu idioma, es horrible, pero tener a una desquiciada fanática tuya cenando contigo, es aún peor.

Cody se quedo inexpresivo, pero algo tenia que hacer, la cara de psicópata de Sierra se iba tornando cada vez más roja, tuvo que recurrir a un recurso bajo

-Sierra, tú eres más linda –

La cara de Sierra volvió a la normalidad y con una sonrisa

-Cody, no puedo creer lo tierno que eres, por un momento creí que seguías atrás de Gwen y si fuera así, no tendría problema, un poco de competencia no hace mal ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo estamos en un reality show que es una competencia-

-Si, tienes razón, a veces olvido que estamos en una competencia y que debe de haber cámaras por todos lados-

Cody era un chico que no se rendía fácilmente, pero se iba a replantearse entrar si hay otra temporada más, en la primera, se hizo pis, fue besado por Noah y casi asesinado por un oso, además de ser rechazado por Gwen. Y ahora, en esta temporada apenas comenzando, los comentarios de Sierra no lo dejan muy bien parado.

El tiempo de la cita siguió pasando, milagrosamente lograron tener una charla como personas normales, hablaron de sus expectativas en esta temporada (Sierra dijo que esperaba terminar de novia con el chico que le gustaba) y también comentaron muy por encima que opinaban de los demás campistas.

Finalmente llego la _Bullabesa _que resulto ser un plato de pescados hervidos y aromatizados.

-Cody, esto esta riquísimo, te lo dije, nuestros gustos son 100% compatibles-

-Tienes razón Sierra, debería confiar más en mi elección- la verdad Cody decía eso solo para no alterarla, no le gustaba el plato pero ponía la mejor cara y comía.

-¿En que campista nos quedamos charlando? Aun nos faltan comentar algunos ¿cierto?-

-Sí, faltan varios ¿seguro que quieres hablar de esto?- Cody quería cambiar el tema para no llegar a la opinión de Sierra sobre Gwen, sabía que llegado el caso tendría que cuidar cada palabra que dijera.

-Oh sí, ya me acorde de uno, Noah…-

-Es un buen chico-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te beso la oreja!- exclamó Sierra y Cody no pudo evitar poner una cara de "Duh, no me digas ¿crees que no me entere?" –A mi Noah me cae muy mal-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, principalmente por que beso tu oreja, no me importa que haya sido inconcientemente, te beso y eso me saca… además ¿Qué le pasa? Siempre es tan…argh… irritante, pesimista y sarcástico, no me gusta lo sarcástico, me alegro que tú seas su opuesto-

El también odio a Noah en el pasado, pero ambos son muy fanáticos de los videojuegos y gracias a ellos terminaron siendo amigos. Cody, es muy buen amigo, no va a dejar que hablen mal de sus amigos

-Sierra, lo estas juzgando, no te culpo, yo admito que lo juzgue en el pasado pero es un buen chico, cínico pero bueno, además no somos opuesto, compartimos gustos-

-¿Comparten gustos? Es decir… ¿Noah gusta de mí? ¡Argh! Le daré una paliza cuando me lo cruce a ese pervertido-

-No malinterpretes, me refiero a que a los dos nos gusta la tecnología, más específicamente, los videojuegos-

-Ah… mira vos, no conocía ese lado de el-

-¿Ves? Yo tampoco conocía ese lado de él al comienzo, y creo que ya que nos referimos a Noah queda ideal decir "No juzgues a un libro por su tapa"-

-No puedo creer lo tierno que eres Cody, me sigues sorprendiendo y enamorando- Sierra la estaba pasando bien, tan bien que podría hacer un altar a Heather de agradecimiento -¿Qué otro campista no nombramos?-

-Oh vaya… si que te gusta opinar de los demás, yo no me siento cómodo hablando de otros a sus espaldas ¿Sabes?- solo faltaban Tyler, Duncan, Alejandro, Courtney, Heather y _Gwen, _por lo tanto Cody quería cambiar de conversación, no… esperen… ¡esperen un momento! ¿Dije Heather? ¡Cody quiere saber que relación tiene Sierra y Heather!, creo que aun podemos seguir hablando del tema…

-Debí imaginármelo, esta bien, podemos cambiar de tema si tu quieres, podríamos hablar de mmm... ¿Qué exactamente pensabas cuando te fuiste a tocar al baño?-

-Sierra, eres una tremenda pervertida- era lo que pensaba Cody pero lo que sus labios dijeron fue - ¿Aun insistes con eso? No me fui a tocar ¡cielos santo! No insistas, enserio… ¿sabes? Me entere que la cena la pago Heather me gustaría saber si sabes el porque-

-Oh, pues bueno…- Sierra ¿y ahora que hacemos? ¿Qué vas a decirle a Cody? ¡Piensa! Heather no va a querer que Cody se entere, si lo hace, tanto vos como Cody estarán en aprietos y serán expulsados pronto ¿Eso quieres? ¡Inventa algo! ¡Ahora! -…veras, yo tengo una foto de ella-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, una foto de ella que nadie debe ver, imagínate que tremenda foto es, si paga esta carísima cena; y lamento decirte que no puedo mostrarte la foto o el trato que hice con ella se cancela, no se si me entiendes, no puedo contarte mucho…-

Si bien esa excusa mucho no lo convenció a Cody prefirió aceptarla antes que no tener nada.

-Esta bien Sierra, lo comprendo- mágicamente apenas Cody termino de hablar apareció el mozo preguntando por el postre (obviamente pregunto en francés)

-Cody, pide algo para que compartamos- sugirió Sierra

-Esta bien…- Cody miro la sección de postre ¿o estaba viendo la de vinos?, espero que sea la de postres, Cody de vuelta al azar dijo

_-Charlotte aux marrons glaces- _

Bien, una vez pedido el postre, Cody solo debía comer, despedirse e irse ¿o no?

-¿Qué haremos después de la cena?- preguntó ansiosa Sierra

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer algo? Oh no…,¿sabes Sierra?, pacte con Noah para un encuentro de videojuegos…-

-¿Jugaras videojuegos estando en Paris? Cody, te doy un consejo, déjalo para otro día-

-Lamento decepcionarte Sierra, pero no le voy a cancelar-

-Cody… a veces ser demasiado bueno con la gente te traerá problemas-

-Lo sé, pero…no se lo cancelare, no cambiare de opinión-

-De acuerdo, ya capte, ¿me dejaras al menos acompañarte a tu encuentro con el?-

-¿¡Qué?!-

-Entonces, ya esta arreglado, cuando terminemos de comer daremos una caminata romántica hasta encontrar a Noah y ahí lamentablemente nos separaremos-

-Si…claro…-

-¿Qué pasa Cody?- Sierra le dirigió una mirada asesina -¿No quieres que te acompañe acaso? No me digas… ¿te encontraras con una chica en vez de Noah? O mejor dicho ¿Noah es tu chica?-

Cody aguanta, Cody soporta, no la mandes lejos, realmente… realmente a Cody le saca que desde el accidente cada vez que sale a jugar con Noah todos piensen otra cosa (aunque en esta ocasión, no tenía planeado ir a verlo, hasta ahora). Otro chico en su lugar, realmente hubiera olvidado lo que es ser caballero, pero Cody… Cody era todo un señorito de la etiqueta. Ok, tampoco tanto pero algo así.

-¿Sabes que Sierra? Iremos, iremos después de la cena a encontrar a Noah, pero yo te decía que no ¿sabes porque? Porque…- y poniendo la voz más dulce que pudo – tenia miedo de dejarte sola después en medio de la noche en Paris, ¿no quieres mejor que te acompañe hasta el avión y luego yo me voy hacia lo de Noah?-

-O sino, si ese es el problema, jugare con ustedes chicos, no se de videojuegos pero parece fácil ¿verdad que me enseñaras? ¿Verdad?-

-Seguro…-

Y ahora Cody deseaba ser mujer, auch, Cody…¿Por qué me pegas?, no pienso borrar eso del fic, ok ok, lo cambiare… ahora más que nunca Cody quería cortarse las… morirse

………….

Mientras tanto…

Heather acababa de mandar un mensaje a Noah, diciéndole que le esperara media hora más que ya casi termina su trabajo, lo cual Noah le respondió con un "¡Ja!… te amo",

-si que responde rápido el maldito- pensó Heather, al menos ahora ya sabia donde estaba Alejandro e iba hacia ahí, aunque… atrasarse un poco más para comprar un pantalón que había visto no era mala idea. Pero lo fue ¿Por qué?, porque no encontró su tarjeta de crédito dorada, hoy no es tu día Heather…

…………

Mientras tanto… (Espera, ¡¿Por qué repites?!)

Izzy se hallaba en… ¿la cima de La Torre Eiffel?

-Izzy domina el mundo- dijo a carcajadas y luego se peinó un mechón loco que la molestaba, usando de espejo… _una tarjeta dorada_

……………………………………

Uffff, al fin termine este capitulo, espero que los haya traumado : D

Me di cuenta que en el anterior capitulo cuando Lindsay le dice a Leshawna que no coma más helado… ¡la llama por su nombre!, rayos, tengo que tener cuidado con esas cosas D :

y… ¿Qué más puedo decir?, va a ser una temporada difícil para Cody…

Lo del peinado Poodle fue porque esa raza de perro se origino en Francia/Alemania , aunque según mi amiga Wikipedia, en Francia se les dice _Caniche_ o _Chien Canard, _¿Por qué puse Poodle? Si Poodle se le dice en lengua inglesa, y en castellana se los denomina caniche… pues… me gustaba más como quedaba Poodle (y creía que en Francia se les decía ahí, hasta que Wikipedia me mato la ilusión), los nombres de comidas fueron sacadas de páginas de receta (el postre que pidieron, que no lo aclare antes es una especie de torta, no se si de chocolate) , la única palabra que dijo el mozo fue hecho por traductor y…. creo que no tengo que aclarar nada más

Espero que les haya gustado =) ¡Saludos! Y tengan un feliz día o vida


End file.
